PDKT! Kelompok Resistance
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Dahulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, banyak anak muda yang mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Namun, tidak semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Selalu saja ada yang mendapat masalah di tempat kerjanya. Entah pekerja itu sendiri yang bermasalah, atau tempatnya bekerja yang memang konslet. Dari situlah muncul ... Resistance! PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Semi-Romance, Friend-Ship, Family.**_

 _ **Pair: Terselubung!Kaito x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD,**_ **sumpah serapah.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sebetulnya kemunculan Kaito sebelum Seto, namun karena saya belum dapat plot yang bagus, akhirnya baru muncul sekarang.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Kelompok Resistance**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ada yang pernah dengar nama ... Resistance?

Mungkin tidak. Tetapi hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui kelompok ini, terutama mereka yang sering bekerja sambilan.

Akan dijelaskan.

Resistance.

Suatu kelompok yang tersembunyi, hampir tak ada yang mendengar adanya nama ini. Menurut rumor, mereka selalu saja berada di mana saja tanpa diketahui. Sesekali berkumpul di markas yang berada di puncak, tempat di mana dojo tua telah ditinggalkan dan akhirnya dijadikan markas pribadi sekelompok anak muda.

"Bagaimana kondisi divisi empat?"

Sosok figur yang duduk di kursi utama di depan kursi panjang persegi bertanya pada anggota lain, jemari saling mengait sejajar di depan wajah, alas meja menopang siku. Sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin memberi kesan aura kepemimpinan yang begitu kuat, membuat yang melihatnya merasa segan akan sosoknya.

"Shun sudah memeriksa data dari anggota di sana. Termasuk cafenya sendiri. Tak ada yang mencurigakan," lapor seorang anggota mengacungkan tangan.

Sang pimpinan mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti. Kelopak matanya menurun hingga menutupi kedua kelereng _curelean_ bawaan lahir. Tengah berpikir.

"Allen."

"Ya?" Yang paling muda menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikan seseorang yang kuminta?"

"Oh, sebentar." Allen buru-buru membuka tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisi ketikan rapi.

"Ehem!" Allen berdehem sejenak. "Namanya, Aster Phoenix. Umurnya hampir tujuh belas tahun. Memasuki masa tahun kedua di Maiami High School. Tinggal sendirian di rumah kediamannya pada kompleks , blok A. Bersebelahan dengan rumah kediaman Sakaki. Rambutnya perak pendek seleher. Matanya biru. Laki-laki. Menurut rumor, orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan dia diadopsi oleh kenalan orangtuanya, namun bekerja di luar negeri. Bekerja sambilan menjadi pelayan suatu kedai makan di divisi dua."

Allen menarik napas usai membacakan semua isi teks per kata yang ada di dalam kertas. Melelahkan juga ternyata.

"Siapa itu, Kaito? Kenapa kau ingin mencari tahu tentangnya?" tanya anggota lain yang tidak ikut duduk di kursi, memilih berdiri bersandar di dinding.

Sang ketua yang dipanggil dengan nama Kaito membuka mata, tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai anggota baru Resistance."

"Apa?!"

Ucapan telak tersebut mampu menarik perhatian semua manusia yang ada di situ. Baik anggota lama, atau yang baru bergabung beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kaito!" Allen menggebrak meja. "Mana bisa! Dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Resistance! Bahkan dari penyelidikan, ini baru pertama kalinya ia bekerja!"

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku menginginkannya menjadi anggota." Tangan merogoh saku, mengeluarkan selembar foto seorang remaja berambut perak. Foto tersebut diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja.

"Dia anak yang menarik. Memang masih hijau, akan tetapi dia memiliki kepribadian yang bagus. Berpendirian kuat, telaten, berpegang teguh pada pendirian, dan disiplin. Namun, juga mampu menggunakan waktu istirahat dengan baik. Bukan tipe pemalas atau gila kerja, bertindak sesuai pada tempatnya. Itu sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk syarat sebagai anggota," terangnya memperjelas.

"Uh ..., kau yakin dengan ini, Kaito?" Allen terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Yakin sekali. Orang tegas dan telaten sepertinya dibutuhkan di Resistance."

Dahulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, banyak anak muda yang mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Namun, tidak semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Selalu saja ada yang mendapat masalah di tempat kerjanya. Entah pekerja itu sendiri yang bermasalah, atau tempatnya bekerja yang memang konslet.

Dari situlah muncul ... Resistance!

Melawan ketidaknormalan! Memberantas remeh anak muda yang menganggap kerja sambilan! Membasmi tempat-tempat yang seenaknay memperlakukan para pekerjanya! Itulah Resistance! Beri tepuk tangan!

* * *

"Hachim!"

"Lah? Flu, Kak Aster?"

"Nggak ..." Aster mengusap bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk. "Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku ...," gumam Aster. Entah siapa yang membicarakannya, semoga cepat diambil nyawa oleh malaikat maut, kecuali Om Ganteng.

"Aster, boleh Om pesan teh hijau lagi?" pinta Yuushou.

"Aku juga, Kak! Tambah jus tomatnya~!" Tambah Yuuya.

"Siap. Silakan tunggu sebentar." Aster mencatat dengan cepat pesanan kedua ayah dan anak itu, membungkuk hormat, lalu beralih menuju dapur. Bekerja giat demi menambah tabungan untuk membuat gelas bergambar Om-Om.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Sebetulnya lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya, tetapi jadi tidak nyambung dengan judul, akhirnya saya potong.


End file.
